Face The Praise
Face The Praise is the eleventh episode of the third season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 58th episode overall. Plot As the matches of the tournament go on, Patrick invents the first and only livestream and LeBron starts to lose hope of the team. Will he face the praise that the team are getting or is his head screwed on backwards? Transcript Continued from "Never Had A Practice Like This." LeBron: So that's four matches down and another six matches to go. We've only got into the pre-quarter finals and we've only made two wins, one draw and one loss. Ruby: Can we actually count that draw? Larry: They were shit after all. SpongeBob: No, Pearl blew up the gym... making this the second time that has happened and it's not funny. Larry: But that was when Patrick has 2,000 girlfriends. Ruby: He had 2,000 girfriends? SpongeBob: Long story. It's so long enough it would take 15 minutes to tell you. Too bad 15 minutes is too long, we could shorten it down to 11. So, any tips, Coach? LeBron: You're all going good. All I'm just worried is afterwards. Still, 4 down. 5 to go for the big one. THE POBA 2K16 TOURNAMENT FIFTH MATCH DATE: February 1st, 2016. -The Coral Clammers vs. Bikini Bottom Bulldogs. RESULT: LOST LeBron (half-awake): Score? SpongeBob: We really aren't doing too well. 86-18. We need him. LeBron: Alright then. LeBron phones him up. Luis, in Cleveland is in a memorial place for LeBron as he reminds himself as LeBron, himself calls up. LeBron: Luis mate, we need you again. Luis tries to get ready, but his uniform is too small. Luis (phone): Nope, sorry. He hangs up on the phone. LeBron: What do we do now? Patrick: We could set up a livestream! LeBron: Great idea Patrick! You're a proper genius! Patrick: Can I start a Minecraft let's play channel? SpongeBob: Too far, Pat. Too far. The buzzer beeps. End of break. as it turns into the night of the sixth match which is one hour away. The team set up cameras and two laptops to work for the livestream that Patrick suggested as an wild idea. LeBron: Are the cameras and laptops able to function? SpongeBob: Cameras are working! Recharged to full power, should work for 3-5 hours. LeBron: That's alright, the match is one hour and a half, the cameras aren't the main problem. What about the laptops? Ruby: Same thing really. Wi-fi signal is very high, unusal for us. LeBron: Has the comfy chairs been laid out for us? Patrick: I think so. I left them where you wanted them. Outside. LeBron: I ask you simple things and you don't understand me? Patrick: Maybe I don't understand the word understand. LeBron: It's always good to have you as part of the team. Patrick: Thanks couch. LeBron: Patrick, we agreed that you wouldn't call me couch. Patrick: Sorry, coach. LeBron: Alright, let's get us and them inside. starts to carry them inside with LeBron. After doing that. The team do final checks as the livestream starts at 6:34pm as it is entitled - "The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs: LIVESTREAM ~ Talks and Match." THE POBA 2K16 TOURNAMENT SIXTH MATCH DATE: February 4th, 2016. -The Darktown Killers vs. Bikini Bottom Bulldogs. RESULT: WON livestream ends at 9:04pm, exactly 1 hour after the talks and 90 minutes after the match. This makes the video, 2:28:57. LeBron: I hope it gets some good reviews and good thumbs up. SpongeBob: You probably know that YouTube hasn't got reviews, it's comments. Some people can be kind, some people can be in the middle and the others we don't talk about. Patrick (after holding breath in.): FIRST!!! SpongeBob: Exactly! That's what I mean! points at everyone. Patrick: FIRST, FIRST, FIRST, THIRD, FIRST, FIRST! LeBron: Sure. I'm just old to appreciate things. Larry: Coach, you can never be too old for anything. I learnt that as well. LeBron: Thanks guys. more matches go as the team win They look at the results at the end of the semi-final against the Seatown Strikers. Another win happens. LeBron: We've nearly won the whole tournament! One more match and that's us in the bag! SpongeBob: Problem is, we've got to wait until April 1st before we do so. That gives us a break and a months practice. LeBron: Thanks Sponge. You said the words out of my mouth! Go home, our next practice will be February 29th. Patrick: Wait, there's a Febroohairy 29th?. SpongeBob: I'll explain on the way home, Pat. looks at the team as they all disappear. LeBron: I found out over this past year that I'm not the coach that Bikini Bottom deserves, I'm the one it wants.